You Alright?
by ephiny63
Summary: Just a Wee!Chester oneshot. Inspired by my own 4 year old nephew, a little bit of family bonding the morning after John comes home from a hunt,hurting and drunk. Sammy needs to know that everyone is alright.


_**'YOU ALRIGHT?'**_

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, not mine, don't get paid, yadda, yadda, though I don't mind playing in their playground.

Wee!Chester story ... Dean is 8 and Sammy 4.

Author's Note: Just a little oneshot, inspired by my four year old nephew who has started to go around to everyone in turn asking if you're alright while placing one hand on your cheek. Once he's asked everyone then he says 'Jake's alright too.' Then he goes off to play happily.

S—D

A gruff cough, a stifled moan and the sounds of bottles clinking woke two little boys from their restless sleep, 'shh boys go back to sleep.' The slurred but familiar voice comforted them enough to cuddle back up and let sleep take them.

Two little forms of children, two boys one eight years old, the other only four, cling to each other in the innocence of sleep.

John stumbled and nearly fell onto the bed where his boys lay, but he righted himself and managed to fall onto his own bed. His body ached impossibly even the ends of his hair hurt. The beer did nothing to quench the pain, only intensified it. His heart hurt so much he wanted to rip it out of his own chest, heaving sobs wracked his large frame as he stared blearily at the two boys sleeping in the next bed. They were so innocent in such a crapped out world; it terrified John to his very core.

S—D

Twin rays of sunshine broke through the Venetian blinds and sent tiny dust pillows to settle on the sleeping family. Traffic roared down the highway but the three of them slept on oblivious.

One tiny little face peeped over his brother's shoulder, a chubby fist rubbed at the sleep still in his eyes, and a frown appeared on his face as he took in his brother and his father both still sound asleep; although, his daddy sounded more like a big scary machine than his daddy. Carefully he climbed out of the bed and padded across the bathroom, wanting to show his daddy and his Deanie, what a big boy he was now, Sammy pulled up his little step and determinably lined it up with the toilet and then holding onto the edge of the basin he climbed the step and teetered slightly before righting himself. He can go toilet like a big boy now, just like his Deanie showed him.

'Whatcha doin' Sammy?' Dean asked between yawns as he appeared in the bathroom doorway, rubbing at his eyes he tried to focus on his little brother.

'Peeing.' Sammy declared happily, 'like a big boy.'

'Way to go Sammy now gotta wash ya hands.' Dean turned the tap on and waited for Sammy to stick his fingers under the warm water. 'Did ya remember to shake after peeing?'

'Ew Deanie.' Sammy giggled as he climbed down from his step and dried his hands on the towel. 'Sammy hungry.'

'Okkies Sammy I just gotta go pee and then we'll get something to eat.' Dean nodded shooing his brother back into the main room. 'Put the TV on but don't wake dad.'

'Kay Deanie.' Sam glanced over at the occupied bed, where his daddy still sounded like a really scary and big machine and then toddled over to the television. He studied the buttons for a minute until he remembered which one Dean showed him to press to turn it on. After a minute of crackling, the picture cleared to show a Road Runner cartoon.

'Turn it down.' A grumble came from the mound on the bed and Sammy stared with wide eyes, 'turn the freaking thing down.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean piped up as he came out of the bedroom and hurried over to the TV turning down until it was just loud enough for the boys to hear if they sat a bit closer to the television.

S—D

As the sun continued to rise, the boys played quietly making sure not to wake their sleeping father. Especially when Dean explained to Sammy that daddy had big owies and a sore head.

Dean managed to clean up after his father, fix himself and Sammy breakfast and lunch, tidy their play area and keep his brother occupied while John slept off the effects of the hunt and his 'self-medication'.

'Deanie?' Sammy asked in a loud whisper, 'you alright?' He cocked his head to the side and moved until he was up close to Dean's face.

'Yeah Sammy I'm alright.' Dean flicked his brother's nose and gave him a tired grin, he was alright, tired and bored and wanting to get out of the oppressiveness of the motel room but still alright.

'Boys?' John's deep voice rumbled through the room making both of the brothers look up at their dad's bed. 'Dean you there son?'

'Yes Sir?' Dean asked standing up he went over to stand at his father's bedside; Sammy watched and then jumped up and proceeded to climb up onto the bed before Dean could stop him. He perched his little behind on his daddy's chest and pressed his chubby hands on his father's cheeks, he gazed down into John's eyes with a look that should never be in a four-year-old's eyes. 'You alright daddy?'

'Yeah Sammy I'm alright.' John sighed; he was exhausted, hurting and more than a little hungover but still alright.

'Deanie alright?' Sammy gave his big brother a big dimpled smile.

'Yeah Sammy I'm alright.' Dean smiled back, their dad was back and he was alright, his Sammy was safe, yeah he was alright.

'You alright Daddy?' Sammy turned his big smile and bright green eyes to his dad, who still lay under his four-year-old's weight and no longer felt any pain.

'Yeah Sammy daddy's alright.' John smiled back and then he wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him onto the bed with them. 'Now I'm really alright.' He grinned as he started to tickle his boys. They were all safe, happy and together: Yeah they're all alright.


End file.
